1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chummer that is ideally suited for limb line fishing as well as a line extended to which fishing line is secured.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Limb line fishing is a type of passive fishing wherein one or more baited hooks are placed into the water with the opposing end of the line on which the hooks are located tied to an appropriate surface, such as a limb of a tree or a bush. Once the line is set, the fisherman leaves and returns several hours or sometimes even days later to see what, if any bounty may be present on the hooks. The reason for tying the distal end of the line to a tree limb or a bush is so that the line has some give when a prey is biting or striking the line or is actually hooked. Without such give, the prey may break the line or otherwise rip out the hook. The tree limb or bush act as a shock absorber for the line. The problem with such an arrangement is that when a prey is fighting on the line, the limb or bush bends, giving a telltale sign to others that a prey is hooked, or about to be hooked onto a line. With the legitimate fisherman gone for several hours or possibly even days, unscrupulous poachers have been known to canvas known limb line fishing areas looking for tree limbs and bushes that bend in the telltale sign of having a limb line with a fish attached thereto, in hopes of poaching someone else's catch.
Another problem with limb line fishing is that although the fisherman can chum the waters upon casting the line, once the fisherman leaves and the chum dissipates, there is no further attractant to lure the fish to the line, often resulting in an empty hook upon the fisherman's return.
A device is needed that overcomes the above stated shortcomings in limb line fishing. Specifically, such a device must allow the fishing line to give whenever prey bites, strikes, or is caught on the line, without the telltale sign of a tree limb or bush bending or swaying. Such a device must be able to chum the water for a substantial amount of time after the fisherman has departed after the initial cast of the line.